


Bluebell

by nagi_schwarz



Series: The Oppenheimer Effect [40]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, The Gilmore Girls
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Stargate Multiverse/The Gilmore Girls, Evan Lorne + Sookie St. James, Evan isn't he only one in his family that loves to cook."</p><p>Evan's relatives come into town for the big day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluebell

When the doorbell rang the two nights before Tyler’s adoption, John thought Cam was going to burst a blood vessel, he was so twitchy.  
  
“Tag, you’re it,” he said, swatting John on the knee.  
  
So John abandoned his sudoku book and went to answer the door, wary. If it was Fiona or Cassandra to tell him the adoption was off, he was going to shoot something.  
  
The plump woman on the doorstep with the red-brown pigtails and kerchief tied in her hair beamed at him. “Hi, I’m Sookie St. James. Is Evan Lorne home?” She had her arms full of brown grocery bags.  
  
“Yes, Evan’s home,” John said. “Do you want me to get him for you?”  
  
“I’m his cousin,” she said. “I’m in town for the big day! The adoption’s the day after tomorrow, right?”  
  
“Yes,” John said, relaxing. “Come on in. Do you need a hand with those?”  
  
“Nah, I’ve got it.” Sookie veritably twinkled at him and then swept past him into the house, made a beeline for the kitchen.  
  
John closed the door and scrambled to follow her. When he got to the kitchen, JD was helping her unload her grocery bags onto the counter.  
  
“Bobbie and Natalia and the kids are flying in tomorrow night,” Sookie was saying. She beamed at JD. “Aren’t you just the politest. Excited for your big day tomorrow?”  
  
“Not a problem, ma’am. And we’re all excited for tomorrow.” JD ducked his head, trying to hide his smile.  
  
John wondered how it felt for JD, to be able to have a second chance at something like fatherhood, after the rest of his life had been ripped away.  
  
“It’s so wonderful, that you can finally have a forever family,” Sookie said, patting him on the shoulder, and JD’s eyes went wide.  
  
“Oh, no -”  
  
“Wrong person, Sookie,” Evan said. “That’s one of my boyfriends, JD. Tyler’s in his room doing homework.” He stepped into the kitchen.  
  
She squealed as soon as she saw him. “Bluebell!” She dragged him into a hug.  
  
“Bluebell?” Rodney asked.  
  
Sookie pulled back, frowning in confusion. Evan was bright, bright red.  
  
“Did you not tell them?” she asked.  
  
“Tell us what?” Cam, who’d been slouching on the couch, sat up straighter. He transferred himself into his chair and rolled into the kitchen, offered a hand. “Cam Mitchell, Evan’s other boyfriend. What’s this thing Evan hasn’t told us?”  
  
Sookie’s eyes were wide. “About his soul name.”  
  
JD blinked. “I’m sorry, what?”  
  
Sookie turned to Evan with a hurt expression. “These men are your family and they don’t know about your soul name?”  
  
“Pardon me,” Rodney said, “is a soul name like a real name?”  
  
Sookie nodded earnestly. “It’s the name we pick for ourselves.”  
  
Evan groaned and closed his eyes.  
  
John saw JD trying to smother a grin, and he had to bite his own lip to not burst out laughing.  
  
“So this name, is it official?”  
  
“As much as the family’s main interest is sticking it to The Man, yes, we get our soul names appended to our real names legally. Growing up on the commune, everyone went by their soul names,” Sookie said.  
  
Rodney hauled off and punched Evan in the arm. Hard.  
  
“Hey!” Evan recoiled, automatically raising his hands in defense.  
  
Sookie looked horrified at the violence that had just occurred. “Now, boys, hang on -”  
  
“You made fun of me because my first name is Meredith and your soul name is _Bluebell?_ ”

“I was six years old!” Evan protested. “All the other kids on the commune had regular hippie names, like Sookie and Rainbow and Dawn and Star, and I wanted to fit in, okay?”  
  
“I always wondered what the B stood for,” JD murmured.  
  
“Oh, Evan, when Bobbie told me you had two boyfriends, I was sure it was a sign that you weren’t nearly as uptight as working for The Man required you to be, but to know that you’re ashamed of your soul name -” She looked ready to cry.  
  
Evan immediately moved to comfort her, put an arm around her shoulders and murmured soothing words.  
  
And just like that, she straightened up, grinning, and said, “Haha. Gotcha!” She slugged him in the arm and said, “That’s for telling that cute guy my soul name back in eleventh grade.”  
  
“Eleventh grade?” Evan protested. “That was over a decade ago!”  
  
Sookie hugged him again. “I know. We’re even now.” She looked JD up and down with newfound appreciation. “Seriously though, Bluebell, doesn’t The Man discourage this sort of thing?”  
  
“Thoroughly,” JD said, “which is half of why it’s so much fun.”  
  
Some days John wondered how the hell JD had made it to full-bird colonel before The Divide, with an attitude like that. Then again, his commanding officers had been surprised to see him make captain, let alone major.  
  
Sookie pinched his cheek. “I like you. So, for the big day, we need to have treats.”  
  
Evan pawed through the food she’d brought. “What did you have in mind?”  
  
Sookie began speaking a mixture of French and gobbledygook that no one but Evan understood, and he was nodding and opening the cupboards for baking trays.  
  
“Everyone else,” Sookie said, “out of the kitchen. We need space to work.”  
  
“Hey now,” Cam began, but Evan shot him a look.  
  
“We can go downstairs,” John said, “play videogames on our TV.”  
  
Even though the upstairs den was still the central hangout, Rodney and John had their own little entertainment center downstairs.  
  
So John, Rodney, JD, and Cam headed downstairs - JD and John supporting Cam between them, Rodney carrying his chair - and settled onto the sofa for a few rounds of Mario Kart.  
  
Half an hour later, a bewildered Tyler stumbled down the stairs.  
  
“I just tried to go into the kitchen. It smells super good, but Evan and his crazy cousin kicked me out.”  
  
The smells from the kitchen were indeed intriguing, but John knew better than to interrupt Evan during a cooking spree with a purpose.   
  
“It’s unfair,” Rodney said, “that they’re producing all those smells and we can’t even get close.”  
  
“Well,” Cam said, “we could always mount a retrieval mission. We need samples, right? To make sure they’re right for Tyler’s big day.”  
  
John was about to go find the walkie talkies he had stashed for emergencies when the fire alarm went off. He and JD dashed up the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
Evan was fanning the smoke detector in the den with a dish towel, there was a broken dish on the floor, and Sookie’s hand was bleeding.  
  
It looked like a sack of flour had exploded over the entire kitchen.  
  
But there were pastries in the oven. Up close, John’s mouth began to water. Honey. Sugar. Fresh pastry. Nuts. Homemade baklava.   
  
“Everything’s fine,” Sookie said, smiling at them, but then she said, “some band-aids might not be amiss. And maybe some superglue to close the wound.”  
  
“I’ll go get the first aid kit.” JD dashed off to the bathroom.  
  
“I’ll clean this up,” John said. He toed on a pair of shoes, then went to get the broom and dustpan and sweep up the shards of the broken dish.  
  
While John swept, JD and Evan attended to Sookie, patched up her wounds, and then she and Evan kicked them out and resumed cooking.

“Well?” Cam asked once they were back downstairs.  
  
“Let’s eat some food,” Tyler said. “Maybe if we’re not hungry, the smells won’t affect us so bad. Should we call for pizza?”  
  
The local pizzeria knew their usual. Cam made the call, and then John and JD were dispatched upstairs to accept delivery when the doorbell rang. John paused by the kitchen to make sure everything was all right.  
  
Sookie had all of the fingers on her left hand bandaged and something on the stove was burning. Evan lunged and shut off the burner, moved the pan off of the stove, but then Sookie was spooning up some golden-colored sauce and feeding it to him, and Evan moaned happily when he tasted it.  
  
“See?” Sookie said. “Isn’t it good?”  
  
“It’s perfect. Let me get these apples glazed and we can add it.”   
  
With all the stress of the upcoming adoption, Evan had been doing paperwork like mad, fielding phone calls from incoming relatives - Jeannie and her family were coming, plus what sounded like half of the population of the commune Evan had grown up on - and fretting over Cam, who’d heard no word from his family in five weeks. To see him smile like that, even amidst the chaos of the kitchen, was comforting.  
  
John and JD exchanged looks, then carried the pizzas downstairs.  
  
A couple of hours later, Evan hollered for them to come upstairs. John was startled to see that the kitchen was spotless, but not surprised to see a tiered tray of little cakes, pastries, and bonbons in the middle of the kitchen counter.  
  
“What do you think?” Sookie asked. “This is just the first phase. When we have more hands on deck tomorrow, we can make some savory treats as well.”  
  
“It looks amazing,” Tyler said. “Can - can we try some?”  
  
Sookie’s expression melted, and she descended on him, pinching his cheeks and ruffling his hair. “Aren’t you the cutest thing ever? Oh, Bluebell, you must be so proud.”  
  
Tyler, who’d looked delighted at the prospect of getting to try some of the food, came up short. “Bluebell?”  
  
Evan groaned and facepalmed, and John and the others laughed and laughed and laughed.


End file.
